


happiness

by misskatieleigh



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's still not used to the fact that he's allowed to look</p>
            </blockquote>





	happiness

**Author's Note:**

> this is old, moving my stuff from LJ

He doesn’t mean to stare, really – at least not in such an obvious way. It’s just that he’s still not used to the fact that he’s allowed to look, that he doesn’t have to sneak a glance out of the corner of his eye. He’s still adjusting to the fact that he can stand in the doorway of the bedroom – of _their_ bedroom - and catalog the light falling through her hair; copper, sunshine, fire; and the sweet curve of her arm drifting down toward the floor with her fingers twisted in his momma’s afghan. The sun is setting, though its closer to six than nighttime, but he can’t help the urge to crawl onto the bed behind her, slip his hands under the afghan and fit his cheek into the curve of her neck.

When he looks up again she's staring back, the blanket drawn up over her face so only her eyes are visible. He’s come to terms with his weaknesses at this point so he lets his momentum pull him forward, stumbling and falling into the gravity of her smile and grateful for the burn of atmosphere, an endless blue horizon stretched out ahead of them.


End file.
